A Different Draco
by magicalme32
Summary: These are a few poems about Draco Malfoy. He has such a mysterious character, so I hope that I have figured him out.
1. With his Pale Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy… duh.

With his Pale Face

His face is pale.

Not like a moon, or a single cloud.

It is blank

With hidden emotion,

And full

Of nothing.

You'll laugh,

His eyes won't blink.

Cry,

His lip won't quiver.

Laugh, he can't.

Cry, he can't.

He can only survive

In his blank world

With his pale face.

**Authors Note:** Ya, well this is Draco Malfoy… from the outside.


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy… duh, again.

Secrets

I have secrets,

So many secrets

But, I won't tell you,

Because I can't.

I'm locked up

In my own bed chamber,

Because I've swallowed

It's only key.

Sown together

Are my very lips,

With my own

Thread and needle.

My face pales

With lack of emotion,

Since I've locked on

A white wooden mask.

Now, I'm wishing

To finally open

That rusted lock

Of the dusty window.

Because,

I have secrets

So many secrets.

And I can't tell you,

It's too late.

**Authors Note:** Doesn't that just make you go… "aaahhhh…."


	3. Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy… ya… that's all.

Mask

'Not everything is what it seems.

Many don't say what they mean.'

Happy brown eyes,

May be a spy's

Smiling lips,

Can cover lies.

On the surface, you're calm and great,

But deep inside lies not that fate.

How to know if I face a mask?

Should I even bother to ask?

Please, I only want what is true,

'cause if you show me,

I'll show you.

**Authors Note:** Ok, I quoted the first two lines from a song in Pocahontas… hope that makes everyone happy. Anyway, I wasn't particularly thinking of Malfoy when I wrote this, but… it could fit.


	4. Windows

Disclaimer: Still don't own Draco Malfoy or any other of Joe's characters.

Windows

I've always thought that eyes were windows,

Windows from which you can stare and see

Everything on a person's inside,

You think you know what a person will be.

But sometimes, it's a misconception.

The truth is real and hidden beneath.

These many layers of foundation,

Shall be unveiled like a sword from it's sheath.

But, it's only when that person is ready.

For, he can blink and cover his prize.

So, be aware,

The time is coming.

The sun will shine,

Through darkened eyes.

**Authors Note:** I liked this one a lot, it shows HOPE! Yay, go hope!


	5. Choking

Disclaimer: Still don't own Draco Malfoy or any other of Joe's characters… how many times do I have to write this?

Choking

He

Can't

Breathe.

Rapid thoughts

Fire across his mind

To break free

But, he

Can't

Think.

He only hears

His vigorous heartbeat...

Dulling...

Caged,

He

Can't

Escape

His very bones

Tense

And loosen

And forfeit

To the darkness

Of Choking.

**Authors Note:** Ok, not so Hopey this time. I think this poem relates to how Draco Malfoy feels sometimes… very sad… sniff… sniff.


	6. Addicted

Disclaimer: I still, sadly, don't own Draco Malfoy.

Addicted

I feel tired, hypnotized.

How could I be so captured?

I wished, I swore,

I dreamed to always run free.

I'd never be hindered, I knew,

That simply wasn't like me.

So, I decided to do a one-time thing,

When suddenly,

What I needed

Was more.

I came back

to do it just one more time,

but I couldn't shut down

the door.

How I wish I could lock it,

To never go in

To have kept running

And spread my wings.

But, my feathers, I clipped

Though I don't want it,

I can't quit.

What got me into this?

I feel tired, hypnotized.

How could I be so captured?

**Authors Note:** This poem relates to how Draco Malfoy started doing the wrong thing… and must continue.


	7. Just A Boy

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter.

Just a Boy

What do they expect of me?

What is it they clearly see?

What am I supposed to do?

I don't expect a thing of you.

Am I so grand and very proud?

A medal to be shown around.

Well, guess what! I'm just a boy.

NOT my father's favorite toy.

**Authors Note:** OK, I absolutely love this poem, really I think it's great! So, this poem relates to how Draco Malfoy may feel about the world around him, and I think Harry may feel this way sometimes as well.


	8. Pride

Disclaimer: I own no Draco Malfoy. JK Rowling does, not me.

Pride

I look in the mirror and am proud with what I see,

A typical Malfoy, I see smirking back at me.

A smooth, pale face, not a wrinkle or fray.

Smirking lips, with nothing to say.

My hair smoothed down, a brilliant, golden moonlight.

A stunning difference to the darkness of night.

Decidedly gray eyes brimming with deception,

And a small, sharp nose to fit the complexion.

I look in the mirror and am proud with what I see.

Let me tell you what I'm seeing.

What I'm seeing is me.

**Authors Note:** Hmm... so, I think that this poem is just what Draco thinks when he looks in the mirror. Oh, and this is one of his more 'stuck-up' moods.

**_P.S. IMPORTANT:_ Ok, everyone who reads my Draco poetry, please read my story about him as well. It's called 'Gray Eyes, Gray Heart' and is about Draco's 7th year. Please, just give it a try. **


	9. Feelings

Disclaimer: Ok, someone tell me, why I have to retype this a thousand times! ARgh… whatever… I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, etc… etc… etc… Now, on with the poem:

Feelings

You don't even know me.

Don't try to piece apart what I say.

It isn't real.

I can't feel what I say;

I can't say what I feel.

So how would you know,

If what I'm saying is real?

How can a life so tangled

Look as straight and clear

As combed blonde hair,

When it's not what I feel.

  
Everything that I touch

Adds more to that I feel,

So, I must hide what's truly me,

For, it's dying… for real.

**Authors Note:** Very sorry about not updating! I had a serious case of Writer's Block! Anyways, this poem means: Even a cold Slytherin has feelings, feelings that he must hide.

Ahhhh, it makes me so sad, though… sniff… sniff… poor Drackie!


	10. A Boy

Disclaimer: Ok, someone tell me, why I have to retype this a thousand times! ARgh… whatever… I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, etc… etc… etc… Now, on with the poem:

A boy

There was a boy who thought

That he alone should rule the world.

He was rich, and so was taught

All obeyed what they were told.

Though the boy was very handsome,

Clean, he wasn't, from within.

In his heart, he was so gruesome,

Insults never running thin.

One day, the boy was told to leave,

To Hogwarts Wizarding School.

This was his chance, and so he would cleave,

His only chance to rule!

But, that first day, he saw a boy

So different than the rest.

He told the boy, 'I'm Malfoy.

Together we'll be the best!'

And yet, without a second thought,

That boy turned his face away.

'I would never join your evil lot,'

he said, 'Not any other day.'

Malfoy was so insulted,

His insults left him, grim.

'How could the smart boy I confronted,'

he thought, 'act so stupid and very dim?!'

And so, from that eventful day,

Malfoy made up his churning mind.

'I'll show him I'm the best!' he'd pray,

'I'll beat him and his kind!'

'And then he will be sorry,

That he didn't join me.

When he lies in his grave, so lonely,

Forgotten, Potter will no longer be.'

**Authors Note:** Ok, ok, he was sorta, very angry at this, reflecting on his past…


	11. If

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of the amazing J.K.Rowlings and I don't claim that I do.

If

Remember that first day, Potter?

When I offered you my hand.

How you thought that you were better,

Acted like you couldn't stand

The way I was there to guide you,

When I knew more than your name.

We could have been great friends, Harry;

I looked beyond your fame.

Together, we could beat them all,

Yet, you chose another way

Of pretty little butterflies,

Go Gryffindor, all the way!

You barely knew a thing right then,

I could have taught you all.

And yet you turned your face away,

Chose the path to your downfall.

Oh, I knew when I first saw you,

That we could be the best.

I was going to give up my teachings

For you and all the rest.

But, you didn't give it a minute,

Just left me all alone.

I thought there was a limit,

Yet it hurt down to the bone.

But, **I** will not be sorry,

I will not show **you** regret.

My hand was offered once, Potter,

Though it seems like you forget.

**Authors Note: **I hope you liked it. I feel bad for Draco as usual.


	12. Pain

Disclaimer: I do **not, not, not, not, not** own anything of J.K.Rowlings. Ok, you know, just in case you thought I did roll eyes let's just get on with this.

Pain

Can you feel my pain.

No.

That is why I won't talk to you,

For what I say, won't heal.

We lead different lives,

As opposite as a

Storm and a sunny day.

But, I am not the stormy sky,

Where rain falls,

And thunder calls.

Neither am I the blue and sunshine,

But I can not be both.

And it will not storm on a sunny day,

For when it does, life will end.

The sun will no longer shine,

And no rain will fall,

But, my life will go on.

That is my Pain.

This is MY life.

**Authors Note:** I'm feeling sad for Dracky-poo again. Why else doesn't he talk to everyone openly? This must be the reason, which I don't understand completely.

Ps. The idea and last two lines are from the Poem 'Pain' by FadingStar.


	13. Draco, dear Draco

Disclaimer: I as-usual- own nothing of JKRowlings.

Draco

Draco, dear Draco

Most people despise.

Your snap and your wit

Draws hate to their eyes.

Those riches you value,

Few others, do too.

Follower's rather

Of the good and the true.

Most of them fear you,

Critique your intentions.

Pansy – your loved one –

An evil extension.

So what were you thinking?

To retreat in your race,

To glory and power,

Erase every trace.

Most couldn't believe it,

Were you under Imperius?

Did you drink up a potion?

Were you simply delirius?

What mutated your actions?

What mutated your mind?

They searched for an answer,

And one they did find.

When deep into darkness,

You do see a light.

In the heat of the day,

You wish for the night.

Power is a ring,

One day you may wear it.

Yet quite unlike love;

Impossible to share it.

Author's Note: Cute isn't it? Read the next one and review!


	14. Tower

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JKRowlings!

Tower

Race against people.

Race against time.

Yet you can not beat

The thoughts in your mind.

Eyesight does water,

Ears have gone deaf.

Heartbeat is pounding,

Nothing is left.

Just keep on going,

Forget what is past.

Make your path steady,

Do not look back.

Circles and circles.

Higher and higher.

Step after step.

Think not of the prior.

Summon your energy,

Break through the door.

Breaking down breathless,

Fall to the floor.

Surrounded with darkness,

Surrounded with death.

Don't close your eyes.

Hold onto your breath.

Hush, do not worry.

You still have a friend.

There with you always,

Right to the end.

On the storm caressed tower,

Beckons a light.

Heart soothes the mind,

You know you're alright.

Author's note: Sorry it took forever. I was so out of it. But, now here I am!


End file.
